


Long live the queen

by ShandrisCZ



Series: AntixDark [5]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, two roosters fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Hunters arrived into the city and they need to be eliminated... along with Anti's competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And as usual the summary sucks... sorry about that. I am also sorry about the long hiatus. I've been working on this since December 13th last year - that's how big my writer's block was. Soooo, yeah.

  "Did he at least say what he wanted?"

  "No. He's being criptid - as always. But whatever it is, I bet we're gonna have fun doing it and then at least we will have him on our good side."

  Anti huffed annoyingly. They were getting closer to Hacker's bar and with each step the feeling of unease he had was getting stronger. And after the last visit to the joint he would prefer not to go there ever again.

  "It's gonna be fine," Dark said, pushing the door of the bar open, letting them both enter. But as the door shut behind them with a silent click they both froze.

  "Fine, you said?" Anti hissed. The bar was vacant - except for three demons. Taxidermist was sitting at a bar stool, sipping some kind of fruity looking drink, seemingly not interested about the newcomers but Anti knew she was watching them with the corner of her eyes. Next to her stood the Grump who was still scowling, his eyes meassuring them quickly before turning back to his wife. But the one who annoyed Anti the most was already making his way over to them, a predatory grin on his face, eyes shining with blue light.

  "Well, well, who have we here? Come here often, gorgeous?" he said to Dark who opened his mouth to say something but Anti beat him to it.

  "Stop flirting with him!" he snapped and Sexbang's eyes now shifted to him, their gleam turning into something dangerous.

  "You again? I'm not talking to you, shorty," he said lazily, already turning his attention back to Dark and Anti was absolutely fuming - only the fact they were currently on Hacker's property holding him back from ripping the other's neck open.

  "How about you finally ditch this loser and hang out with me instead?" he said, trying to touch Dark's arm but Dark just caught his wrist, holding him at a safe distance.

  "Not interested," Dark said, his tone final and Anti couldn't help but to gloat at least a little bit.

  Sexbang's eyes narrowed dangerously, a barely audible growl escaping him.

  "Did you just say no to me?" he asked quietely and all of a sudden, Grump appeared next to him, scowling, his teeth bared, a boxer in his hand. Sexbang pulled his hand free from Dark's crushing hold, reaching into his pocket, retrieving a knife, opening it with a snap.

  "That was a dumb move," Sexbang growled but just before he could manage to do anything else a voice sounded through the whole bar, clear and sharp.

  "Enough!"

  Both Grump and Sexbang froze in place, while Taxidermist made her way over to them, her black dress flowing around her as if they had a mind of their own. Grump moved a bit so she could pass him and she gave Dark and Anti an emotionless glance before turning to Sexbang.

  "We can't afford this right now," was all she said before going back to her drink, Grump following her with a last final growl thrown their way. Anti stared at Sexbang who closed his knife and slowly hid it back into his pocket.

  "This is not over," he promised darkly, retreating to his partners. He murmured something to Grump who glanced at the two of them and barked out a laugh. A menacing hiss escaped Anti but Dark held him back by catching his arm and stirring him towards a table.

  "Forget it, Anti," Dark whispered, his voice soothing Anti just enough to make him sit down and stare at his rival instead of starting a fight.

  Just as the bar fell into heavy silence, Hacker walked into the room and, oblivious to the tension between the two small groups, started talking.

  "I'm so glad you all came here today," he was interrupted by Taxidermist.

  "Just tell us what you want," she said, looking at him with clearly bored expression. Hacker frowned but continued nonetheless.

  "Alright, straight to the point then. There has been sightings of hunters. I want all of you to help me get rid of them."

  Anti couldn't believe his ears. Hunters? Impossible. None of the humans that lived in the city were stupid enough to become a hunter - there were so many demons by now that being a hunter meant suicide.

  "How many are there?" Taxidermist asked, a sudden uneasiness showing on her face.

  "At least ten. It shouldn't be a problem to get rid of them if we work together."

  Sexbang scoffed, already walking to the door.

  "I have better things to do than chase humans."

  As he was reaching for the door, Taxidermist suddenly stood up, her eyes flashing with bright purple as she called after him, her voice angry and dangerous.

  "Daniel!"

  Sexbang immediately froze, hunching his shoulders before turning, quickly striding towards her, his eyes completely consumed with the blue light.

  "What did you just call me?" he spat, jaw clenching.

  "You heard me," Taxidermist said, looking up at him, her own eyes gaining more on their glow, "You're going with us Sexbang or I swear I will add you to my collection!" she hissed, showing off her fangs in a threat. Despite her being much shorter than Sexbang Anti wouldn't hesitate to put his money on her. They kept on staring at each other before Grump finally stepped closer to Sexbang, placing a hand on his shoulder, mumbling something Anti couldn't quite understand. But it seemed to change Sexbang's mind.

  "Fine," he muttered, shrugging Grump off, going to a corner where he sulked like a fucking five year old, his hands folded over his chest and was he pouting? He was and Anti snickered, putting his arm around Dark's shoulders - a possessive gesture that was supposed to rile Sexbang even more than he already was. And sure enough, Sexbang hissed angrily, glaring daggers at Anti who smirked at him challengingly before turning his attention back to Hacker, who had been talking this whole time.

  "I think it would be best if we all went seperatelly so we wouldn't raise suspicion, striking all at once."

  "That's dumb and you know it," Dark said matter of factly, not really bothered what Hacker thought about this interruption.

  "We don't know anything about the building, they would have the upper hand if they found one of us first."

  Grump grunted in agreement, adding something intelligible. Taxidermist probably understood though, because she nodded shortly.

  "We agree with Dark. We should go in pairs. That way we're not an easy target."

  Hacker seemed to contemplate this for a moment before finally shrugging.

  "Sure, why not. Sexbang you're going with me."

  "Oh, _joy_ ," Sexbang grumbled but otherwise said nothing against it.

  So they set for what appeared to be an old storehouse of some kind, making sure they weren't being suspicious. Hacker and Sexbang were walking first, Hacker gesturing wildly to create the illusion of a deep conversation, Sexbang's eyes hidden under a hoody. On the opposite sidewalk walked Taxidermist and Grump, holding each other close, creating an illusion of lovebirds. And then there was Anti and Dark who decided to simply do nothing out of their usual routine.

  "This is fucking stupid," Anti growled.

  "Hunters could become a problem if we don't get rid of them," Dark pointed out but Anti simply snorted.

  "I know. I'm talking about the way Hacker's trying to act human."

  They both looked ahead at their ' _leader_ ' who was currently gesturing so wildly that he was resembling a windmill. Dark facepalmed, rubbing his face.

  "How did this idiot get so much power?"

  "I honestly don't know."

  But then Hacker and Sexbang disappeared in the building through the front door. And wasn't that just convenient?

  "It was unlocked?" Anti thought outloud, Dark only shrugging.

  "Humans are stupid."

  Of course they were but these were hunters - he would at least suspect they would put on guard duty. Taxidermist and Grump made their way up a fire ladder, slipping through an open window.

  "Come on," Dark said, motioning to the dark alleyway that was supposed to lead to another door. They swiftly walked to it, trying it - finding it unlocked.

  "This has trap written all over it."

  "I know. It's ridiculous... like they stand a chance," Dark grinned before going into the poorly lit corridor, Anti following him. They walked in silence, trying to keep the noise at minimum so they could hear if somebody was approaching them. Dark's eyes lit with red light and Anti's one eye soon followed, glowing with sick green. Anti didn't really enjoy using his powers that much... his teeth hurt as they sharpened and his fingernails morphing into claws wasn't pleasant either.

  They stopped in their tracks when suddenly they heard several voices just around the corner. Anti looked at Dark who simply smirked in response, showing his sharp fangs before nodding. It was time to get to business.

\---

  Hacker was dead. Sexbang would be fucking ecstatic if it wasn't for the two hunters who trapped him in some sort of a sigil that was drawn with chalk on the ground. He tried getting out but it burned his skin when he got too close.

  "Dan, please. You're our friend once! Let us help you - we know a cure," the man with bright blue eyes said pleadingly. That surprised Dan. Did they know him?

  "There's nothing to cure," Dan snarled, throwing his knife at the woman with pink hair in a last attempt to at least injure her. She dodged though and the knife dug into the wall behind her.

  "Dan!" the man screamed but Sexbang didn't want to hear it. Couldn't they see? He didn't need a cure! Who he was before didn't matter anymore. This is who he was now.

  "Ross, it's pointless. He's far too gone, we have to kill him," said the woman and pointed her crossbow with silver dart at him. But just before she could shoot, Dark and Anti barged into the room, both covered in blood, eyes glowing and teeth bared.

  "Holly, run!" the man yelled as he pulled out a dagger, charging at Anti. She shot blindly at Dark, missing him completely, before turning around and running out of the room quickly, Dark following shortly after.

  The man didn't stand a chance against Anti, who caught him, tearing into his throat with his teeth, ripping it open. The silver dagger fell to the ground with a ringing sound, followed by a thud of the lifeless body that bled slowly.

  Sexbang watched with fascination how Anti's eye glowed brightly as he licked the excess blood before looking around the room. Anti's eyes fell on Hacker before turning to Sexbang who gulped nervously. In that moment Anti looked positively dangerous. He stepped over the cooling body, approaching the sigil carefully before stopping right before it. And now Sexbang could see the little droplets of blood in bright green hair and the two mismatched eyes - one black with green iris, glowing green, the other sickly green with blue iris. Their owner was watching him with unreadable expression. But then Anti wiped away some of the blood that was still on his face and crouched, painting the blood across the border of the sigil, disrupting it's power on Sexbang. Immediately he felt the burning subside but before he could get out of it, Anti had him pinned against the nearest wall, his hands curled in his shirt, getting blood all over him.

  "Listen you fucker!" Anti hissed, the glow of his eye getting impossibly bright, "I just saved your ass and I will let you go cause I actually like Taxidermist and she seems to care about you. But if you try flirting with Dark again I will kill you as slowly as possible."

  A woman's scream sounded, followed by Dark's triumphant yell.

  "Are we clear?" Anti growled, shoving him a bit more into the wall.

  "Crystal clear," Sexbang said, none of his usual sarcasm seeping through. He just saw what Anti could do and he wasn't crazy.

  "Excellent," Anti smiled sharply, finally letting go of him. He walked over to Sexbang's knife that was still stuck in the wall, pulling it out and inspecting it closely before handing it to him. Sexbang took it with a raised eyebrow but before he could even say something Dark entered the room, his eyes back to their usual brown, only the blood on his hands, face and clothes showing what he did. He smiled at Anti, who walked over to him swiftly, kissing him. Anti's hand found it's way into Dark's hair, neither of them caring that he was getting blood in the red strands and Sexbang would turn away if the image wasn't so fucking hot. Dark let Anti set the pace and Anti took full advantage of that as he kissed him deeply before nibbling Dark's lower lip, pulling away after, making Dark whimper at the loss. Anti whispered something to him, Dark smiling brightly in response and Sexbang pushed away the longing he suddenly felt in his chest.

  "What happened?" Taxidermist asked as she walked into the room but she quickly noticed the two limp bodies, her eyes glinting as she saw Hacker's.

  "Well, that's interesting. I personally thought it was time to change the leadership around here," she continued coyly, Grump already preparing to fight Dark and Anti if they had something against the idea of her becoming the new leader.

  "Finally someone competent will take charge," Anti said, smiling at her briefly, bowing his head a little, Dark doing the same. At his words Grump visibly relaxed, blood dripping from his hands.

  "Thank you. I believe Sexbang won't cause any more trouble to you two, isn't that right?" she asked sharply, not looking at Sexbang but he nodded nonetheless.

  "Of course not," he said, ignoring Dark's confused look.

  "Good to hear. I will see you two around," she turned to walk away, Grump and Sexbang following her without another word.

  "Huh. That's weird. Sexbang didn't even try to flirt with me," Dark said and Anti's hold on him got a little tighter.

  "You say that as if you wanted him to flirt with you," Anti purred, already kissing Dark's neck who simply moaned in response.

  "Never, my love."

  "Good. Let's go home."

  
\---

  
  Sexbang was sitting in their apartment, playing with his knife as thoughts ran wild through his head. Who were those hunters? Did they know him before he turned? Why could he remember his previous name? He looked at the hilt of the dagger where an infinity symbol was engraved... it reminded him of something but just when he thought he had it the memory slipped away. He groaned in frustration, sinking deeper into the couch, closing his eyes. But as soon as he did that his mind was filled with Anti and Dark. The fact he could never have them had woken sudden anger in him. With a frustrated shout he threw the knife across the room but he was robbed of the satisfaction of seeing it sink deep into the wall by Grump, who caught it in the middle of it's flight. The other demon raised an eyebrow, grunting something before sitting next to him. He sighed, taking the knife back from the other's hand.

  "Sorry. I'm just still wound up from today, I'll be fine."

  Grump gave him a look that screamed he didn't buy his bullshit and Sexbang snorted.

  "Alright but what do you want from me? It's not like I can proposition both of them."

  Grump smiled, his eyes bright as he nudged Sexbang softly. Well... softly for a crazy demon with superstrength.

  "Not happening. You haven't seen Anti when he's fighting. I want to _not_ die, thank you very much."

  Grump groaned, getting up, leaving Sexbang alone with his thoughts.

  _Maybe I could... NO! That would be suicide. Plus they are going to support Taxidermist in her rise to power. I could have anyone I pointed at. I want THEM though. Ah, fuck it, what's life without a bit of danger?_

  He smiled to himself, getting up and going out into the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually no idea where I want to go next with this... I would love to write more but I honestly don't know what, so if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate and pitch them my way.
> 
> Also there's an easter egg! Did you find it?


End file.
